


Let's Do This

by Musicania



Series: Jackbum Title Fics [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Song fic, minor mentions of injuries and blood, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicania/pseuds/Musicania
Summary: When the National Intelligence Service receives information about a planned assassination of the President planned by a corrupt politician just days before an international event, Got7 is sent in to protect the President. With all their training and experience, nothing could possibly go wrong. Right?





	Let's Do This

**Author's Note:**

> New Readers: If you want you can find out more about this series and get caught up on previous works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411069)
> 
> This fic is based off of Hard Carry' which was released in September 2016 off their album Flight Log: Turbulence.

Jackson felt uneasy as his eyes scanned the opulent ballroom filled with beautiful people with beautiful smiles. He recognized a few celebrities and a few foreign leaders from the dossier he’d studied, but there were far too many faces he didn’t recognize. Faces he couldn’t identify as leader, celebrity, staff or foe. Jackson just didn’t have time to study the entire guest list before the event given that they were only given three days of warning.

He met Yugyeom’s gaze from a few tables away, the youngest sending him a small smile that settled Jackson’s nerves somewhat as Yugyeom carried a tray filled with elegant finger foods between the crowd. Jackson glanced at Mark, walking on the other side of the President. Bambam was somewhere hiding out in the kitchen until he was needed. Youngjae was getting ready to go perform on the small stage set up in the Eastern corner of the hall and act as something of a lookout, using his position on the stage to be able to see most of the room and it’s occupants.

His team was there, all around him and keeping just as close an eye on the situation as he was. Still, it just felt like he was missing something.

“Guys, I’m bored already.” A familiar voice came through the earpiece looped around his ear.

That was it. Jaebum wasn’t with him. He was in a room nearby running the operation with Jinyoung and recovering from a fractured leg. He was usually the one next to Jackson and, while Jackson trusted Mark with his life any day of the week, they just didn’t have the same intuitive partnership that Jackson shared with Jaebum.

“_You’re_ bored? You at least get to see what’s going on!” Bambam chimed in. “I’m literally just sitting in a corner trying not to get in anyone’s way.”

“Good. Stay there.” Jinyoung replied.

“I should be out there.” Bambam continued whining. “I’m way better at schmoozing than Mark. Why does Mark get to do this?” Bambam asked. 

“Because he looks good in a suit,” Jinyoung replied.

“So do I!”

“Yeah, but you also look twelve.” Jaebum chimed in, making Jackson bite back a smile.

“Fuck you hyung.”

“Language.” Jinyoung scolded.

“What about Jackson?” Bambam continued, not caring about his admonishment. 

“Are you kidding?" Jaebum asked with a laugh. "This is an international event and he's fluent in four languages.”

Jackson thought that was a bit of a weak argument. Bambam himself was fluent in three. Though Mark was also fluent in three so it didn’t exactly give Bambam an advantage over him or anything.

“And both of them can kick ass if they need to. You break like a toothpick if someone even breathes in your direction.” Jinyoung adds and this time Jackson couldn’t smother the laugh this time. 

Mark shot him a look and Jackson coughed behind his hand to hide his smile before steeling his expression once more. Bambam was hidden because of his unique features. He was just as good at his job as any of them, but in this type of environment they wanted to blend in and, while Mark also stood out because of his face, Mark was simply better at pretending to be invisible than Bambam was. 

“I’m heading out.” Youngjae said, adding his voice to the cacophony of voices in Jackson’s ear, and likely preventing another curse from Bambam.

"Got it, good luck.” Jinyoung said.

“Try not to get noticed too much again. Last time we did this you ended the mission with a fanclub." Jaebum said. 

“You know, I like injured and bored Jaebum. He’s way more entertaining than serious spy Jaebum.” Bambam said thoughtfully.

“Jaebum-_hyung_.”

“Guys, shut up,” Mark scolded quietly as another Korean politician approached the President with a smile and an extended hand.

Jackson hated political functions. Give him a good shoot out any day. At least in those you knew who was on your side. He’d been around politics enough to know that anyone of these people would smile to your face and then stab you in the back two minutes later. It was far too easy to get lulled into a false sense of security in this overly friendly environment.

“Any sign of Yang?” Yugyeom asked, blessedly getting them all back on topic. 

Yang Hyunsuk. Officially he was a longtime member of the National Assembly. Unofficially he was considered to be the most corrupt politician in Korea and was highly suspected to be the head of a large crime syndicate. The Blue House had received a very real threat to the President’s life so that, compiled with a suspicious amount of activity from the members of the gang believed to be Yang’s, brought in Got7—one of the most highly trained team of agents in Korea. They didn’t usually act as bodyguards, didn’t usually take on such a public role but the risk of exposing their identities was deemed worth it. 

Mark and Jackson were on protection detail, with Yugyeom mixed in with the serving staff as close proximity backup if needed. Youngjae was there to act as lookout and he and Bambam were both there to support whoever needed it. Jinyoung, as always, was set up in a nearby room surrounded by screens and computers and all kinds of technology that Jackson didn’t have a clue how to use. Normally Jaebum, their leader, would take lead with Jackson and Mark would take on a similar role to Yugyeom, backup for Jaebum while Yugyeom was normally Jackson's backup. But due to Jaebum's injury he was forced to sit with Jinyoung. Technically, he wasn’t even supposed to be there at all but he had simply just refused to stay home with his team in such a dangerous position.

“His car pulled in about ten minutes ago but I haven’t seen him on any of the cameras entering the building.” Jinyoung replied. “Bambam, I’m going to give him five more minutes and then send you in to see what’s taking so long.”

“Got it.” Bambam replied.

Bambam wasn’t needed as Yang exited the car a moment later, making his way into the ballroom. He looked incredibly unassuming for a man with an official wrap sheet like his, friendly even as he made his way through the crowds, smiling and shaking hands with people he passed. Two men slipped through the door after him and Jackson would bet they were armed guards even though he technically wasn’t supposed to have any at this event. Aside from President Moon and a few foreign dignitaries, no one else was allowed to bring staff to ensure the number of attendees didn’t get beyond what was manageable for the security hired for the event. 

“I see him,” Jackson murmured. “Youngjae he’s walking towards you.”

Youngjae was singing but Jackson knew he was still listening. Jackson knew that if Yang was planning some attack on the President he’d never risk himself by doing it himself so he transferred his attention to the men that Yang brought in with him, memorizing their faces as well.

The event was fine, relatively boring if Jackson was being honest, but fine. The President moved from person to person and Jackson had no idea how he managed to keep his smile in place for over two hours. Jackson’s face hurt just looking at him. There wasn’t really much for them to do and Jackson started to wonder if the information they’d been given had been wrong, that there was no threat to the President’s life that was any more serious than the ones he received all the time.

Throughout the evening Jackson kept his eyes on Yang, though the man wasn’t doing anything different from the President, shaking hands and conversing with the other politicians present. Jackson had lost sight of one of the men Yang had entered with, which was concerning, but the other one followed behind Yang at a far enough distance that if Jackson hadn’t noticed him enter after Yang he probably wouldn’t have noticed they were together.

Bambam and Jaebum were the only reason he wasn’t losing his mind of boredom as the two had nothing better to do than keep up an endless stream of nonsense in his ear, ignoring Mark and Jinyoung’s attempts to get them to stop and take this seriously. Jackson knew that wasn’t why they were doing it. If Jaebum didn’t think this was serious, he wouldn’t have come. Jackson found that their mindless conversations helped him tune out the boring political conversations and keep him on task with what he was supposed to be doing, keeping an eye out for threats. 

There hadn't been any attempts to harm Moon. A few false alarms—someone rushing toward the president or reaching into their pockets and pulling out something that looked vaguely weapon-like—but other than a brief flash of tension, they turned out to be nothing serious. 

But then suddenly he was there. The second man who had entered with Yang and disappeared. He was making his way toward Moon—not directly, he casually veered off to grab a snack and to tuck in a chair that had been left in an aisle—but his general direction was toward them. 

Jackson shuffled a few inches closer to Moon, uneasy about this man for reasons he couldn't explain. He raised his hand to his mouth and pressed the button clipped onto the inside of his sleeve that activated the mic. “Black suit approaching from my 10:00. Keep an eye on him.” He murmured quietly, seeing Mark’s head swivel to their left, no doubt looking for the man Jackson had mentioned.

“Which one?” Mark asked exasperatedly. Which was fair because there must have been two dozen men in black suits to their left. But there was really nothing remarkable about the man that Jackson could elaborate on that wouldn’t have applied to at least half of the others too. Mark moved closer to Moon anyway, trusting Jackson’s instincts even if he didn’t know who to look out for. 

“Jackson, you’ve got to give me more than that,” Jinyoung said. “There are too many people in there who match that description for me to be able to get a closer look at faces.”

Jackson ignored him, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up with unease. “Where is Yang?” He asked instead. He’d last seen him across the room and he felt the need to confirm his location. 

“Buffet,” Youngjae murmured during an instrumental break in the music a moment later. 

Jackson turned and stood up on his toes, cursing his height, and was able to make out the man’s side profile before turning around once more to see the man he’d been eyeing reach into his suit jacket, Jackson tensing and raising his right arm ever so slightly toward the President. He and Mark were wearing bulletproof vests so Jackson could use his body to protect Moon in a worst case scenario.

These situations were always delicate in terms of timing. He needed to act early enough to protect Moon if there was a legitimate threat, but acting too early or acting on instinct without confirming a threat could cause mass panic which would only put more people at risk.

Someone walked slowly in between Jackson and the man and Jackson cursed his inability to see in the precious seconds that the man gained ground of them. When the passerby finally moved enough for Jackson to see, he recognized the weapon in the man’s hand that was being quickly withdrawn from within his jacket. 

Jackson murmured, “Gun,” into his mic as he lunged forward, grabbing the president and using his own body to shield him as a faint pop of a silenced gun rang over the soft music and din of the conversation the crowd. Jackson winced as he felt something tear through the muscle in his bicep. He’d only been shot once before, but it wasn't a feeling he’d forget.

A woman behind Jackson screamed, prompting a chain reaction of screams and panicked footsteps all around them even though Jackson was sure that most of them didn’t actually know what was going on.

"Jackson?" Jaebum asked, the fear in his voice obvious. "Jackson are you okay?"

"I'm hit but it's not serious. The President is safe." Jackson said, keeping the President close as absolute chaos erupted within the ballroom. 

He looked around for the shooter, relieved when a familiar blonde head was close on his heels. 

"Jackson! Why aren’t you answering?"

“Yang is moving toward the northern exit I think.” Youngjae said. “Should I follow?”

“Wait till we confirm if Jackson is okay.” Jinyoung ordered.

Jackson frowned, still using his body to shield the President as the pair shuffled towards the meeting place with Yugyeom all while keeping his eye out for Yang. 

"Hello?" He said, clicking his mic button and wondering if one of his wires had been damaged or disconnected by the bullet. 

Then Yugyeom was in front of him and Jackson wasted no time taking off through the chaos, leaping on a nearby table to scan the crowd and get a better view of what was happening. He caught sight of Yang and his bodyguard making their way out of one of the back entrances to the hall. One that led past the kitchens. Jackson curse his broken mic because it would have been so much easier to tell Bambam to tail him, but since he had no way of letting Bambam know that Yang was right in front of him, Jackson jumped down, climbing over chairs and tables to get through the room faster, wincing whenever he put weight on the arm that got shot. 

"Jackson was just here. He ran off though. I think after Yang. I've got the President."

"Get him out of there Gyeom." Jinyoung ordered. “Bambam, go make sure they get to the car safely.”

"Why isn't Jackson answering?" Jaebum asked again. 

"I don't know." Yugyeom replied. "He looked okay."

"Where did he go?" Youngjae asked, joining the conversation. "I'll follow."

Jackson paused in the hallway, pulling out his earpiece, letting it hang by the wire behind his ear, listening for footsteps. He heard none but a door opened down a nearby hallway and Jackson immediately took off toward it as he slipped his earpiece back in in time to hear Youngjae say, “There’s blood on some of the chairs in here.”

“Jackson…” Jaebum breathed. I’m coming in there,” he continued, rustling in the background which probably indicated Jaebum was trying to get up.

“Sit _down_ dumbass,” Jinyoung snapped, his voice tense. “You hobbling in there is not going to help. Mark, Youngjae and Bambam will help him.”

“I’m out.” Mark said, his breath coming in short pants, like he was running. “I'm tailing the shooter. I'm about a block from the building. I've already spoken to police for back up."

Jinyoung swore. “Youngjae? Bambam?”

“We'll find him.” Youngjae promised. 

"Where is Moon?" Jaebum asked. 

"Safe." Yugyeom replied. "We’re already on the road. I'm taking him back to the Blue House. I don’t see anyone tailing us. Bam is back inside following Youngjae.”

"Good work Gyeom." Jinyoung said.

The only door that was unlocked in that hallway led to a stairwell and Jackson slipped inside as quietly as he could, once more pulling out his earpiece and pausing to hear where the footsteps were headed. He heard none. He pushed his earpiece back in.

“I don’t know if you can hear me Jackson, but Yang is in the basement.” Jinyoung said, not doubt searching through all the camera feeds he had access too.

Down? He frowned. Why would have be heading _down_? There wasn't access to the parking garage on this side of the building.

He descended the steps and exited the stairwell, cursing quietly when he looked at the sign on the wall opposite from him. _'Mall'_ was labeled with an arrow pointing to the left. 

The banquet hall had an underground passage into the mall across the street. The banquet hall would be swarming with security. Jackson was impressed that the shooter even managed to make it out of the building. Escaping to the mall would definitely be an easier escape, but Jackson didn’t understand why _Yang_ was the one using it. Technically he didn’t do anything wrong; he hadn’t been the one to fire the gun. 

“Jackson, can you hear us?" Jaebum asked, cutting through Jackson’s thoughts. 

Jackson looked around for a camera and spotted a glass dome attached to the ceiling above him. He raised his hand and sent the camera a finger heart. 

"Did he just…" Jaebum began. 

"Yep," Jinyoung confirmed. 

"Jackson's in the basement." Jaebum said with a sigh. “North east corner.”

Both Youngjae and Bambam indicated they'd heard and that they were on their way as Jackson made his way toward the mall. He paused and looked through the windows in the door where he was certain there was supposed to be security. He wondered how much Yang had paid them to abandon their post. Yang was walking through the empty tiled go-through between the mall and the banquet hall. He didn't look like he was in that big a hurry so Jackson waited, not risking opening the doors and having the sound echo around the tiled space, tipping off Yang that he was being tailed. 

“Jackson, be careful,” Jinyoung warned. “I don’t have access to the cameras in the mall. I can’t tell the others where you are or tell you what’s ahead. You’ll be going in blind.”

“I don’t like this,” Jaebum said. “Jackson, come back. It’s too dangerous.” Jackson had no intention of going back, and perhaps Jaebum knew that because a moment later he added, “At least wait for Bambam and Youngjae so you aren’t alone.”

Jackson would have. He really would have preferred that himself, but there was no time. He'd wait as long as he could, as long as it took for Yang to disappear from sight. 

As he waited he pulled off his tie tied it as tightly around his upper arm as possible to try and stop the bleeding. It probably wouldn't do much, he couldn't get it right on his own, but it was better than nothing. 

"Almost there." Youngjae said. 

Too late. Yang turned around and spotted Jackson through the window, taking off running. Jackson sighed in frustration and yanked open the door to follow, ignoring Jaebum's pleas for Jackson to wait for backup. Yang had a decent heads tart, but Jackson was the fastest on their team and Yang was a middle-aged man in only somewhat decent shape. 

He caught up quickly enough, and heard Youngjae calling his name through his earpiece as he exited the other end of the tunnel. 

It wasn't hard to tail Yang inside the mall. It had been closed for hours—the open door from the underground tunnel a sign that Yang had probably paid off someone on the security staff at the mall too. He showed a bit when he realized that it was likely Yang had men working at the mall and potentially had backup waiting inside as well. What was he hiding? If he hired assassin it wasn’t necessary for him to be running like this. He was a politician with a legitimate invitation to the event. There was something they were missing. 

But that wasn’t Jackson’s job. Jackson’s job was just to catch him. Other people could figure why. 

Jackson’s slower pace allowed Youngjae to catch up and that was enough for now for Jackson to wave him forward, Youngjae following his command with a few whispered directions for Bambam to find them.

Jackson wasn’t familiar with the mall’s layout, preferring online shopping himself, but Jinyoung had looked up a floor plan. “The mall has underground parking on the south-east side. If he hasn’t gone up to ground level yet, I assume Yang is heading there.” He told them.

Jackson nodded. They fell behind Yang a bit as both of them had to pause at hallways to ensure no guards were hiding behind them and Bambam was able to catch up to them right when Jackson noticed the parking lot signs posted within the mall, Yang disappearing around the corner.

They rounded the corner only for a shower of bullets to rain down in their direction, Jackson using his arms to push the younger members back the way they came, using his body to cover as much of the two as he could in case the shooters followed them around the wall. 

They didn’t, but Jackson could feel Yang slipping through his fingers as he lay on the floor doing nothing. _No_, thought Jackson. They were so close. He wasn’t going to let Yang get away like this. 

More shots were fired and Jackson frowned. What were those idiots doing? Why were they wasting bullets when they had no target? 

He went over everything he knew about how Yang governed his gang and everything he remembered from the other times he'd gone up again the YG gang in the past. 

He came to the conclusion that Yang had a tendency to hire men for numbers rather than skill. He assumed that having ten men who didn’t know what they were doing would be better than three who actually did.

Normally he might have been right. But normally he wasn't up against Jackson, Youngjae and Bambam. 

Was it risky? Fuck yes. But Jackson was the risk taker of the group; the most foolish as Jinyoung called him. Jackson wasn't much of a gambler but instinct told him that this one was a good bet to take. 

He got to his feet and pulled the boys to theirs. “Cover me.” He said to Youngjae and Bambam.

“Jackson are you _insane_?” Youngjae hissed while Bambam tried to hold him back.

“Probably.” Jackson confirmed, swatting away Bambam and drawing his gun, firing rapidly as he rounded the corner. 

The men didn't even fight back at first, scattering to find cover as Jackson charged in their direction, shooting casually. His aim was not to kill, but to clear the way. Bambam and Youngjae managed to hit at least three of them while they'd been distracted by Jackson's charge. 

It didn’t last long, but Jackson made it almost halfway to the door before bullets started flying around him once more, both from Yang’s henchmen and from Jackson’s own team. He took one to the back, but his vest limited his injury to bruising and didn’t slow him down more than a stumble. The one to the back of his thigh was much more problematic but, again, Jackson gritted his teeth and limped along as fast as he could the last few feet until he was out the door. 

“Jinyoung, make sure ambulances are en route to the underground parking of the mall. Multiple gunshot wounds,” Bambam said as Jackson exited the mall and took in the scene outside. 

A sleek white car was idling outside the door, Yang lowering himself into the passenger's side, another guard firing at Jackson. 

Jackson jumped back inside the mall just as the glass panel in the door shattered before raising his gun and taking out the guard. The car had started moving even though Yang’s door was still open and Jackson quickly turned and fired several rounds through the windshield on the driver’s side. The glass was tinted so Jackson had no idea what damage he’d done to the driver within, but at the very least the glass was fractured enough that the driver would never be able to see anything through it and drive away. The car continued forward at a slow pace—indicating the driver was likely either seriously injured or dead—Jackson walking alongside it with his gun on the open passenger side door, uneasy as he couldn't clearly see what Yang was doing. He wasn’t making any attempt to move the obviously incapacitated driver out of the way to take control of the moving car or showed an attempt to get out of it either. "Give up, Yang. It's over," Jackson said, not moving an inch. "Don't make me shoot you too."

Yang didn't move. Jackson held his breath, his mind racing through all the things Yang could be doing in there that could get Jackson killed and wished that Youngjae and Bambam would hurry up with the goons inside. 

The car continued to move along at a crawl 

Then Yang stood up, letting the car roll on without him, Jackson following his movements with his gun as Yang adjusted his suit. “It doesn’t matter,” He said, his expression disturbingly unbothered. “I’ve done nothing wrong. They’ll release me without charges within minutes.”

A small part of Jackson realized that what Yang had said might very well be true. Yang had been doing this for _years_ and no one had been able to find something that would stick long enough to bring him down permanently. But that wasn’t Jackson’s job. Jackson’s job was to bring him in and if the lawyers and investigators couldn’t stop Yang then Jackson would be there to bring him in again. 

The police showed up several minutes after that, taking Yang and a few of the uninjured henchmen from inside into custody. Either Youngjae or Bambam had ziptied their wrists together, which Jackson hadn’t even thought to do for Yang.

Three ambulances pulled in after the police, paramedics spilling out with medical kits to assess and treat all the wounded. Jackson was leaning heavily against Youngjae, his necktie having been re-tied tighter around his arm and Youngjae’s around his thigh. With the adrenaline that had been keeping him going through the pain and the blood loss gone, Jackson was light-headed and in _pain_ and he passed out not long after being helped into an ambulance. 

≪ ≫

He woke up with faint light filtering through the window next to his bed and Jinyoung sitting in the chair next to his bed, his attention on a book on his lap. 

“Where is Jaebum?” he asked, having expected their leader next to him. 

Jinyoung raised his eyes and looked at Jackson. “Home. He was moving around too much and, though he’d never admit it, he was in a lot of pain.”

It was a testament to how much power Jinyoung held over all of them that Jaebum had actually listened.

“How bad am I?” He asked hesitantly. Jinyoung’s expression was blank which made it hard to gauge how angry he was at Jackson for being reckless once again.

“You were lucky. The bullet only grazed your arm so the damage there is mostly limited to muscle and tissue.” Jinyoung began. “They had to dig the bullet out of your leg, but it managed to miss major arteries, so again just muscle and tissue damage.”

Jackson knew that. If he’d been hit in a major artery, he’d have bled out in minutes. “When can I go home?”

Jinyoung just stared at him and Jackson braced himself for the lecture he knew was coming, but Jinyoung only said, “Soon. I’ll go get the nurse now that you’re awake. I’m sure a doctor will want to see you, but since you’re wounds are mostly superficial I’m sure they’ll discharge you after that. There are too many other patients who require more serious medical attention attention to keep you here.”

Jackson nodded as Jinyoung set his book on his chair and stepped out of the curtain that was sheltering Jackson’s bed to go get the nurse. He must be on some pretty good pain meds because he was relatively comfortable at the moment and unless he moved, he was mostly fine. He just wanted to go home. Wanted to see Jaebum.

Jinyoung had been right and about an hour later Jackson was sent home, Jinyoung dropping him off and helping him to the door making sure he was okay and that he had his medications and enough gauze to change his dressings until he went to the local clinic for a follow up in two days. 

Jaebum was still in the living room, though he was asleep, his head tipped back on the back of the couch. Jinyoung’s expression softened when he looked at their leader before turning to Jackson. “He was really worried about you. I know you’re tired and drugged all to hell right now so I’ll be back later to yell at you. Just…get some rest, okay? Both of you.”

Jackson nodded and used his good arm to hug Jinyoung goodbye before crossing to the couch. "Jaebum," he called gently, reaching out and running his fingers lightly through Jaebum's hair. 

Jaebum jerked awake instantly, his eyes finding Jackson's. "You're home." He said, reaching up for Jackson, but pausing before a really touching him, no doubt worried about hurting him. 

Jackson sat on Jaebum's lap, careful of both their injured legs, and leaned his head against his Jaebum's. "I'm home."

"How bad is it?" He asked, his hands tentatively sliding around Jackson's waist. 

"Shot twice, arm and thigh." Jackson said. "Otherwise just a bunch of bruises."

"I cannot believe you ran alone through a dozen men with guns." Jaebum moaned. 

"Like you would have done anything different." Jackson laughed. 

Jaebum didn't answer, which was enough of a confirmation that Jackson was right. 

They were quiet for a few moments before Jaebum tightened his arms around Jackson. "We need a vacation."

"I'm not sure it counts as a vacation, but we're both on medical leave until further notice." Jackson replied, having read the email from their boss in the car on the way home. 

"Good," Jaebum murmured against Jackson's neck. "You need one."

"_Me?_ I'm not the one with a fractured leg, dumbass! You're healing process is longer than mine."

Jaebum chuckled before pulling back and meeting Jackson's eyes. "We're quite the pair aren't we?"

"We're the best pair."

"I think we tarnished our reputation as the best when I broke my leg and you got yourself shot up within the span of a week." Jaebum pointed out. 

Jackson smiled at him softly. "That wasn't the kind of pair I was talking about."

Jaebum matched Jackson's smile and leaned forward to press a kiss to Jackson lips. "I love you."

"I love you more," Jackson said, kissing him again. 

Jaebum learned a long time ago that arguing about that was not worth his time, so instead he squeezed Jackson's waist. "We should go to bed. I have no doubt that Jinyoung is going to show up in a few hours and take advantage of our injuries to boss us around."

Jackson groaned as he recalled Jinyoung’s threat and leaned his head against Jaebum's. "I haven't even had my lecture yet. Jinyoung is going to be insufferable."

"Why? Because you ignored orders, went somewhere where we couldn't see or hear you, didn't wait for backup and then ran headlong into a dozen armed goons? Why would he chew you out for that?" Jaebum asked flatly, pinching Jackson's side. 

Jackson whined, rubbing his side. "I caught Yang. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Not if I lose you in the process." Jaebum replied. His arms tightened, pulling Jackson closer. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? What would I do if I lost you?" He asked, his voice impossibly small and fragile. 

Jackson wanted to reply that they both signed up for that. That both of them knew every time they went out on a mission there was a chance they wouldn't come back again. But he knew that was no comfort when the person you loved was in danger and you couldn't help them. "I'm sorry," he said. He didn't regret doing it, he'd do it again if he had to—and he knew Jaebum would do the same—but he _was_ sorry that he'd scared Jaebum. He'd been in Jaebum's shoes and knew what it was like to not know if he'd ever see Jaebum again. It was a horrible feeling. 

He reached out and wrapped Jaebum in his good arm. "I can't promise that I'll always come back to you, I can't do that and I know you don't really expect me to either. But I _can_ promise you that I'll never do anything that I know will get me killed. I'm reckless, I'll agree to that. But I make sure to only take risks where I think I can reasonably make it."

"Our ideas of reasonably differ greatly," Jaebum remarked into Jackson's shoulder. 

"What I'm trying to say is that I'll always do everything in my power to make sure I come home to you every time. Because I value and cherish what we have. Because I have something I want to live for." He paused. "Because I expect the same from you."

"Always." Jaebum murmured. 

They were quiet for a while after that, both holding each other close and filled with gratefulness that they had the chance to do so again, the way they often did when one or both of them had been in a dangerous situation or had been injured. It wasn't like they _enjoyed_ almost dying, but Jackson couldn’t deny that it made their relationship better. They fought less over the small stuff, because when there was a chance one of them would die next month forgetting to do the laundry didn’t seem like a big problem. They didn’t keep things hidden and weren’t shy about what they wanted to say because if he never saw Jaebum again it would be a damn shame if Jaebum didn’t know how great his ass looked in those grey jeans of his. They held each other tighter and and told each other they loved each other more and never took the other or their ability to be with one another for granted. 

Eventually Jaebum sighed. “We should go to bed.”

Jackson hummed in agreement. “Carry me.”

“Jackson, I literally have a _broken leg_. You should be carrying _me_.”

“I got _shot_ in the leg.” Jackson countered.

Jaebum paused for a second. “You go get the blanket from the chair and I’ll arrange the pillows and we sleep on the couch?”

“Done.”

Jaebum chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of Jackson’s hand as he stood and limped over to the chair to grab the soft fleece blanket they used to snuggle under when they watched t.v. Jaebum was lying down when Jackson turned around, shaking out the blanket with his good arm. He carefully lay on top of Jaebum, mindful of all his own injuries and Jaebum’s cast, and then Jaebum tossed the blanket over the both of them.

Jackson sighed and rested his head beside Jaebum’s and was grateful that the two had spent four months couch shopping in order to find this one that might even be more comfortable than their bed. If it was bigger Jackson was certain they just sleep in the living room every night.

Jaebum slid his arm around Jackson’s waist and kissed his hairline. “I love you.”

Jackson smiled sleepily and snuggled closer, glad to be safe and alive and in the arms of the man he loved. “I love you more.”

* * *

**Lyrics:**

Hard carry, hard carry

[Verse 1]

Welcome to my world, let’s do this

Call me an issue maker, I’m so ill

Wherever I go, the mood go higher

It’s so loud outside the place, crazy energy

How I’m doing? Everybody knows it

But I’m not full yet, hungry

Whatever it is, I won’t lose spirit

In other words, I have a fighting spirit

[Pre-Hook]

Once I appear, the game is over

I get everything I want

I know how to flow with the water

Again today, I do what I have to, hard carry

Let’s fly again, fly again, fly again

I got this right

Don’t worry about tomorrow

Today, I’ll hard carry only for you

[Hook]

Hard carry

Let it flow, let it flow now

Shake you up, put you up and down, hard carry

Let it flow, let it flow now

Shake you up, put you up and down, hard carry

[Verse 2]

I’ve never lost a game before

I always see the end, overflowing with passion

We have slight foam but we don’t lose

When it comes to playing

A skilled gambler

The password and ID to this atmosphere, save it

A lot of people call me out again today

After the performance is over, I’m on the plane again

No other comfortable pillow than a cloud

[Pre-Hook]

Once I appear, the game is over

I get everything I want

I know how to flow with the water

Again today, I do what I have to, hard carry

Let’s fly again, fly again, fly again

I got this right

Don’t worry about tomorrow

Today, I’ll hard carry only for you

[Hook]

Hard carry

Let it flow, let it flow now

Shake you up, put you up and down, hard carry

Let it flow, let it flow now

Shake you up, put you up and down, hard carry

[Bridge]

If you wanna get this, do as you did

Without a care

Just let it be

I wanna be light in the darkness

I just wanna blow your mind

I just wanna show my mind

[Outro]

Hard carry Hard carry

Hard carry Hard carry

Hard carry Hard carry

Hard carry Hard carry

**Lyrics By:**

earattack, Yoogeun

**Author's Note:**

> .....I'm sorry I made you read that. I promise I won't try to write action again. I threw in soft Jackbum at the end there to try and save it. The lyrics were so hard to write a plot for 😔
> 
> The next fic will be based off of Never Ever. It's mostly written (I wrote a lot of it while procrastinating writing this one) so keep an eye out for it later this week!


End file.
